A band sawmill typically includes four main components, namely, a bed, a carriage and a sawhead. The bed is adapted to receive a log, such that the log, when received, extends horizontally. The carriage is mounted to the bed for horizontal movement along the length of the log and has vertical guide rods attached thereto. The sawhead is mounted to the guide rods for vertical movement relative to the carriage, and for horizontal movement with the bed. The saw is mounted to the sawhead for movement therewith, to cut the log.
To accommodate and support the weight of the engine, bandwheels, blades and other components required for sawing, sawheads are typically relatively large, complex and heavy structures constructed of heavy gauge steel utilizing multiple precision welds. As well, to avoid binding, which would interfere with smooth vertical movement, the sawhead is typically mounted to the guide rods with bearings, low-friction plastic bushings or the like, to facilitate smooth vertical movement. The requirement for heavy gauge steel and precision welds, and the presence of bearings or the like adds costs, which is undesirable.